Cruisin'
by ilovefetamorethanyou
Summary: Axel looked in the rearview mirror.  Girl in the backseat.  He looked in the sideview mirrors. A dozen cops surrounding him.  The lights and the sirens only made him drive faster...


**Cruisin'**

_"I love it when we're cruisin' together"_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor the song "Cruisin'"_  
><em>  
>The sun blazed, blinding the speed devil in his electric yellow mustang, one more obstacle blocking him from freedom, the law hot on his tire tracks. The speed devil sent a prayer to heaven as he veered around an innocent Toyota, a plea that there would be no vehicles barreling at him as he drove into the sunlight. Eyes widening, he cut in front of the car in his lane, narrowly escaping the deadly momentum of a two ton truck.<p>

A long, ugly horn assaulted his ears for a moment, before he was gone, and like lightning the speed devil was cruising down the open road. Not for long, though, as he left behind the deserted streets of the suburb on a weekday afternoon. His eyes darted, left, then right, running a red light as he struggled to decide where to go next.

He smiled a devilish smile as he saw the law ignite his lights, blaring the siren signaling "Stop! Stop in the name of the law!" as passenger cars scattered all around the law and his target.

Driving one handedly, Axel the speed devil smoothened his red hair and adjusted his sunglasses. The law's attention was just what he needed - other automobiles, warned by the cop, moved aside to the roads margins, leaving the road clear for a man on the run to just speed on through.

Cackling, Axel plunged into an intersection, dangerously careening left as another law man approached him from the opposite side of the road, lights flashing as he futilely tried to trap Axel. The speed devil grinned, only pressing down harder on the gas pedal. Shops, gas stations, banks all melded together into an indistinguishable streak as he snaked around the other cars on the road. Taking a quick right into a long, curving boulevard, he grinned as two more police cars dove out of the bushes, pinning Axel between them as he continued speeding down the drive. His grin widened as he slowed the car, braking hard and fast in front of the building at the end of the drive, knowing that the game was over.

"Owww," came a female voice softly from the backseat.

Alarm crossed Axel's face and he looked behind quickly.

"Honey, are you - "

His sentence hung incomplete in the air as cries and yells surrounded the Mustang.

"Come out with your hands up!"

"We have a hostage situation!"

"Get the girl out!"

Axel slowly opened the door to his car, smiling nervously into the gun that the law, a blonde policeman, was pointing straight at him.

"Put your hands up and release the girl!" the policeman ordered, glaring fiercely at Axel.

The woman in the backseat shrieked as she stumbled out of the car, assisted by a large, muscled cop.

"Axel! What-" she was unable to finish as she doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Tifa!" Axel cried, unable to do anything as the short blonde police officer was still menacingly threatening him with the gun. "My wife!" he cried, looking at his captor, "She's about to have her baby!"

"She's...WHAT?" the blonde officer cried amidst murmurings from the ten other officers at the scene, each pointing his or her own firearm at Axel.

"Roxas, sir..." the policeman who had helped Tifa out of the car turned to the blonde, "It seems to be true..." Some of the other officers were already lowering their weapons, as it seemed the threat had been neutralized. Or, rather, there had never been any threat at all…

Before Roxas could reply, the radio could be heard stating from the open door of his patrol car, "...Bank robbery suspect has been captured... I repeat, suspect in yellow mustang has been apprehended. All patrols return to..."

With that, several of the officers began getting into their patrol cars and heading off, a few masking a chuckle or two behind a cough.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Roxas spluttered, "Take the woman into the hospital!" Roxas shook his head toward the building in front of which Axel had stopped his car, still holding his gun up.

"Good job catching that _criminal_, Rox," a blonde, female officer cackled, slapping Roxas on the back. "Looks like you're clear, bud," she told Axel, "Next time you have a kid, call us for an escort before breaking every speed law in the state." The woman laughed hysterically, ignoring Roxas' scowl, and walked off towards her patrol car.

"Am I free to go, officer, sir?" Axel looked up innocently at the irritated blonde.

"Yes..." Roxas sighed, lowering his weapon, then continued, "but I'll have to see your license and insurance card first... Oh, this ticket is going to be a whopper, _'bud.' _"

Roxas smiled for the first time all day.

FINITO! 


End file.
